


The Prince of Pain

by r3zuri



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Blood and Injury, Chains, Collars, Gen, NSFW Art, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3zuri/pseuds/r3zuri
Summary: A bloody and beaten Noct.





	The Prince of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for HurtNoctWeek.
> 
> This is posted on Tumblr but I honestly don't know for how long. Does this count as "Sensitive Content"? Who knows!


End file.
